Lucius´ Hobby
by Phrenesis
Summary: Durch einen Zufall hat Lucius ein neues Hobby für sich entdeckt. Narcissa ist alles andere als begeistert...
1. Default Chapter

Figuren sowie Handlungsorte gehören J.K.Rowling und wahrscheinlich noch so einigen anderen Leuten. Na eben nicht mir.

Zeitlicher Rahmen: Schätzungsweise einige Zeit vor den Harry Potter-Büchern , vielleicht auch AU; es besteht kein Zusammenhang zwischen Büchern, Filmen und dieser kleinen Geschichte.

Ich gebe keine Angaben über meinen geistigen Zustand.(Außerdem liegt das da schon ewig rum, und wie high ich da schon von Fettarmem Jogurt war, will ich gar nicht wissen!)

Grund dieses zu Papier gebrachten Unsinns: Ein kleiner Versuch. Schreibe eine Geschichte nach Stichworten. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn das ganze sinnlos ist. Das war der Sinn der Sache!

Lucius Malfoy saß zerknirscht in Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Schokoladeneisbecher. Mürrisch löffelte er den Schlagobers in sich hinein. Als er nachdenklich zum Himmel sah, verfehlte er den Mund und hatte das ganze Eis im Gesicht kleben. Doch er schien es nicht zu merken. Florean Fortescues stöckelte auf seinen Highheels an ihm vorbei und schüttelte nur den wasserstoffblonden Kopf. Gelangweilt sah Lucius den Hexen und Zauberern zu, wie sie lachend und fröhlich vorbeischlenderte. In dem Moment stand er auf und gesellte sich in den Strom der Magier.

Er stattete Flourish & Blotts einen Besuch ab, nachdem er sich aus der Masse der Hexen und Zauberer gequält hatte (und dabei sein mit Eis geschmücktes Gesicht an Mänteln aller Art abwischte). In Flourish & Blotts war es gedrängt wie immer. Doch heute schienen besonders viele Hexen unterwegs zu sein. 

„Gibt wohl wieder eine neue Modezeitung", dachte Lucius beleidigt. Doch er irrte sich gewaltig.

Gerade stöberte Malfoy Senior zwischen den neuesten Schwarzmagiebüchern, als eine laute Stimme den gedämpften Lärm übertönte.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"

„Nein", dachte Lucius.

„Hier ist derjenige, auf den Sie alle gewartet haben!"

„Ich bestimmt nicht", dachte Lucius.

„Gildory Lockhart!"

„Nein!", schrie Lucius´ innere Stimme.

Eilig versuchte er hinter ein paar dicken Wälzern unsichtbar zu werden und zog den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein.

„Und hier kommt auch schon sein Assistent, der hochgeschätzte Remus Lupin!!", brüllte die Stimme und Hexen aller Altersklasssen kreischten verzückt bei den beiden Namen auf. Lucius hätte am liebsten verzweifelt aufgeschrien.

„Da hat man einmal, nur einmal schlechte Laune und was passiert? Warum hab ich nur geglaubt, dass es diesmal anderes sein würde und ich meine Ruhe hätte?", dachte er grimmig. Er versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, in dem seine Nase steckte, „Quidditch im Seniorenheim". Wieder seufzte er hörbar und verfluchte sich gleich darauf selbst dafür.

Was, wenn man jetzt auf ihn aufmerksam wurde? Er wollte nur noch raus hier. Weg von diesen Idioten, mit denen er nicht mal seinen Fußboden wischen wollte. Er wollte sich unauffällig zur Tür hin verdrücken, doch von dort kam ihm schon ein weiterer Schwall liebeskranker Hexen entgegen. Einige trugen Spruchbänder bei sich.

„I love U Gildory!"

„Gildory, ich will ein Kind von dir!"

„Du bist der beste!"

„Da kennen sie mich nicht, wenn sie glauben, Lockhart sei der beste", dachte Lucius und grinste innerlich bei der Zweideutigkeit seiner Gedanken. „Böser, böser Lucius", dachte er weiter und dann noch: „Aber sie mögen den bösen Lucius". Das innere Grinsen wollte nach draußen, doch mit einer Beherrschung, die nur ein Malfoy besaß, unterdrückte er es.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder seiner Situation zu. Vor ihm Hexen – hinter ihm Hexen. Der Ausgang war für die Flucht versperrt, wenn er nicht allzu viel Radau machen und keinen Herzinfarkt vorspielen wollte. Also blieb ihm nur noch die Konfrontation. Er drückte sich also in die Schlange, die zur Kasse und zum Tisch von Lockhart und Lupin führte. Je näher er kam, desto mehr hörte er auch. Und wie ihm auffiel waren vor ihm scheinbar nur Muggelstämmige. Angewidert verzog er die Nase.

„...Ja, und Sie können mich gerne an ihre Freunde weiterempfehlen!", sagte Lockhart und grinste wie ein Badeschwamm.

Vor Lupin stand ein junges Mädchen: „....Für wen ist das Buch, meine Kleine? Wie heißt du?"

„M-m-me-melissa", stammelte das Mädel und wurde purpurrot.

„Also dann, für Melissa, die süßeste Junghexe, die ich kenne", lachte Lupin sie an.

Das Mädchen strahlte ihn an und herzte und küsste das Buch, als es an Lucius vorbeilief. Malfoy wurde langsam übel. Vor ihm ging es stetig weiter und der Moment der Wahrheit rückte immer näher. Er stellte den Kragen noch weiter auf (falls das überhaupt noch möglich war) und sah inzwischen aus wie Graf Dracula. Er versuchte sich so unaufffällig wie möglich zu bewegen und konnte von Glück reden, dass er nicht über den Globus vor ihm gestolpert war.

„...Und haben Sie heute abend schon etwas vor?", flirtete Lockhart ganz offen mir einer hübschen Hexe. Diese kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen. Lucius stand nur knapp hinter ihr und so sah er, wie Lockhart während des Flirtens seine Hand auf Lupins Oberschenkel legte. 

Lucius fühlte sich plötzlich noch schlechter als zuvor. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Lockhart Lupin....aber nein, plötzlich hatte er Mitleid mit Lupin.

Die letzte Kundin war vor ihm verschwunden, Lucius wollte sich unauffällig mit ihr hinausschleichen, aber wie immer stellte ihm das Leben ein Bein.

„Lucius? Kleiner?", fragte Lupin vorsichtig.

Malfoy fror ein. Zitternd drehte er sich um und sah in das hübsche Gesicht des Werwolfs. „J-ja?", bibberte er und versuchte seine gerissenen Nerven zu beruhigen. Warum er immer wieder auf seine Körpergröße am Beginn seines Schülerlebens und gleichzeitig auf sein Alter anspielte, verstand Lucius bis heute nicht. Dafür hasste er ihm. Er hasste es, nicht die Kontrolle über alles zu haben.

Remus strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und stand auf.

„Das wir uns hier so zufällig treffen!"

„Das nennt man nicht Zufall sondern Pech!", dachte Lucius.

„Wir haben uns ja eeeewig nicht mehr gesehen!", lachte der Werwolf.

„Ja....", murmelte Malfoy und wurde nervös.

„Ich kann diese Fröhlichkeit nicht ertragen!", schrie Lucius´ Innerstes.

Freundschaftlich schlug Remus ihm auf die Schulter. Lucius riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er giftig wie eine Klapperschlange. 

Das Gehör des Werwolfs signalisierte Remus eine leichte Abneigung. Sofort nahm er seine Hand weg. Wer weiß, sonst hätte Lucius sie ihm vielleicht abgehackt...

Lockhart hob nun auch fragend seinen Kopf. Als er sah, dass Lucius, so schön er auch war, kein junges, vollbusiges Mädchen war, schnauzte er ihn unfreundlich an: „Geben Sie endlich Ihr Zeug her damit wir signieren können, und dann verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Ungeduldig hielt er die Hand auf.

Lucius sah, dass er nichts in der Hand hielt und griff schnell nach irgendetwas im nächsten Regal. Demonstrativ knallte er es Lockhart auf den Tisch. Der zückte einen Leuchtstift und begann zu kritzeln. Malfoys Augen glitzerten, er hob seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte den Leuchtstift in ein schneeweißes Hirschgeweih.

Mit einem Aufschrei ließ Gildory Lockhart das Geweih fallen und sprang kreischend auf den Tisch: „Nehmt es weg! Nehmt es weg!!!!"

Ungerührt gab Lupin Lucius seine Ware. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so für Muggeldinge interessierst, Lucius", meinte er nur. Momentan war Malfoy verdattert, gewann aber sofort wieder Fassung: „Man muss den Feind immer im Auge behalten." Dann verschwand er aus dem Geschäft und ließ Lupin mit dem schreienden Lockhart zurück.

Wie wär´s jetzt mit einem klitzekleinen Review? 


	2. Ein Geschenk für Narcissa

Figuren gehören immer noch J.K:Rowling, ich bin immer noch arm und inzwischen von einer Solekur gebeutelt (probiert das bloß nie aus!)

Mea maxima culpa, dass ich wirklich später als spät hochlade, aber irgendwie hab ich einfach drauf vergessen...*drop*

LG Phrenesis

Schweißgebadet fiel Lucius neben Narcissa, die sich sofort an ihn kuschelte. 

„Du bist einfach der Beste", flüsterte sie und knabberte an seinem Ohr.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und schenkte ihr sein typische Malfoygrinsen.

Das Heft, das er bei Florish & Blotts gekauft hatte, lag unangesehen neben einem Kleiderhaufen. Während draußen ein Sturm tobte, waren die beiden eingeschlafen.

***

Lucius stopfte sein Frühstück in sich hinein, trank Kaffee und besah sich das Heft, dass gestern seinen Weg in das Malfoy Manor gemacht hatte.

„Allgemeine Forstzeitschrift 1953"stand auf dem Cover.

Er schlug die erste Seite auf, obwohl er keinen Schimmer hatte, was eine Forstzeitschrift war. „Diesmal hat unser treuer Leser Johann Eichinger einen besonderen Tipp für uns. Legen Sie ihre Tschuatschal, die Sie für zum Winterfütter für ihre Vögel machen wollen, immer zwei bis drei Tage in weiches Schweineschmalz. Es verhindert den Entzug der Nährstoffe in der ersten Kälteperiode und stärkt die Fettschicht der Tiere. Hängen Sie die Tschuatschal an Makramégarnschnüren am ersten Frosttag auf.

Lucius sah die Seite. Er sah die Buchstaben. Er sah den Absatz. Er sah den Abschnitt. Er sah das Bild neben dem Text. Aber er verstand gar nichts.

Schnell sah er sich um, ob niemand von seiner Familie in der Nähe war, dann eilte er in die Bibliothek. Er nahme in rotes Buch vom Regal und klappte es auf.

„Tschu...Tschuatschal", murmelte er, während er mit den schlanken Fingern durch die Seiten fuhr.

„Tschuatschal, ländliches Wort für Baumzapfen. Wird vorzugsweise für Bastelarbeiten oder Vogelfutter benutzt."

„Aha", sagte Lucius nur und ließ das muggelsche Wörterbuch wieder verschwinden.

Er warf sich auf eine bequeme Couch und studierte das Heft weiter.

***

Der Tag war heiß, die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. Lucius lag am Rande des hauseigenen Waldes im Gras und bewegte sich nicht. Ein langer Grashalm steckte in seinem Mund, seine Augen lagen im Schatten des grünen Filzhutes. Der Gamsbart wippte fröhlich im sanften Wind. Hochkonzentriert hielt er seine Hand am Abzug des Gewehrs. Der doppelte Lauf zielte auf die schattigen Bäume.

Das war alles, was Draco Malfoy von seinem Aussichtspunkt beobachten konnte. Das, und die seltsame Kleidung, die sein Vater trug. Eine dunkelgrüne Jacke und eine helle Waschlederhose. Lange Socken gingen ihm bis an die Knie und verhüllten seine Waden.

Draco grinste. Er saß mitten in einer großen Tanne, direkt über seinem Vater. Er beobachtete seine Anspannung, wie er unaufhörlich in den Wald starrte. Dabei überhörte der Junge wie es unter ihm knackte.

Lucius glaubte im Dickicht etwas zu sehen. Ja, eindeutig, ein schwarzer Schatten huschte durchs Unterholz. Malfoy spannte sein Gewehr.

Draco überwachte jede Bewegung seines Vaters mit Argusaugen. Eine kleine Spinne krabbelte auf seine Hand. Als er ihre haarigen Beine auf sich spürte, fiel er kreischend vom Baum. 

Lucius sah nur noch den Schatten aus dem Wald rennen. Dann hörte er einen gellenden Schrei und danach fiel etwas auf ihn. Ein Schuss löste sich und der Schatten fiel zu Boden.

***

„Dad?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

Lucius spuckte Gras und Erde.

„Alles in Ordnung Dad?", fragte Draco wieder, noch eine Spur vorsichtiger.

„Bist du das Draco?", hüstelte Lucius mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Der junge wurde schneeweiß. Seines Vaters Tonfall bedeutete alles andere als Gutes.

„N-nein?", zitterte er.

Lucius begann bösartig zu grinsen, aber seine Stimme flötete immer noch sanft: „Und was machst du da oben, Fremder?"

„N-nichts", bibberte er und begann nervös hin und her zu rutschen.

„Und warum gehst du dann nicht runter?", säuselte Dracos Vater weiter.

Doch Draco rannte schon so schnell er konnte. Sein Vater war ihm aber dicht auf den Fersen. Kreischend flüchtete er vor seinem Erzeuger durch das hohe Gras Richtung Unterholz. Doch er achtete nicht auf seine Stummelbeinchen. In hohem Bogen segelte er über eine Wurzel. Mit einem gespielten Schrei stürzte sich Lucius auf seinen Sohn und begann den sonnengebräunten Körper zu kitzeln. Draco wand sich unfreiwillig lachend und kreischend unter seinem Vater.

„Da-hahahahahaha-dahahaha-Dad! Hahahahihihi!"

Sie rollten wieder zurück ins hohe Gras und waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Aber zu hören.

Ausgelassenes Lachen und Schreie schallten über das ganze Anwesen.

Draco, der auf der Brust seines Vaters saß, stoppte seine Attacke und starrte erschrocken geradeausm, wobei er sich neugierig weiter nach vorne beugte.

„Dad?",. fragte er.

„Hm?", gab Lucius zurück, er genoss nur die warme Luft, das weiche Gras und das Zusammensein mit seinem Kind.

„Was ist das?"

Lucius setzte sich auf und Draco kippte nach hinten. „Iaix!"

Als Lucius sah, was sein Sohn entdeckt hatte, drückte er ihn überglücklich an sich. Draco erstickte fast unter seiner Umarmung. Solche Gefühlregungen und so ein Strahlen waren für seinen Vater mehr als ungewöhnlich. Und wenn, dann nur wenn er jemanden mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch belegt hatte.

Lucius deutete nach vorne: „Draco, sieh nur was wir geschossen haben!"

„Hä?", gab sein Kind zur Antwort.

„Wir haben einen Irrwicht geschossen!", quietschte Lucius wie ein fünfjähriges Mädchen und drückte Draco wieder an sich.

„Und was heißt das?", fragte sein Sohn weiter, der nicht verstand, „Ist das gut?"

„Ja! Komm, bringen wir es nach Hause. Der Irrwicht hat sich in eine Harpie verwandelt, die kann man essen!"

Draco leckte sich kurz über die Lippen bei dem Gedanken an gebackene Harpie mit reichlich Ketchup: „Worauf warten wir noch?"

Und schon zerrten er das tote Wesen mit seinem Vater nach Hause.

***

Narcissa topfte gerade in völliger Ruhe ihre Alraunen um und dachte ausnahmsweise an nichts böses („Wenn ihr beschissenen Viecher nicht bald eure verdammte Schnauze haltet, füttere ich euch mit Blattläusen!"), bis die Haustür krachend gegen den Stuck an der Wand schlug. Sie hastete aus der Küche und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über (Narcissa bewegte sich im Haus aus Prinzip nackt[Sie reagierte unglaublich beleidigt, wenn man sie darauf ansprach und faselte etwas von Freiheit und Ausleben der Weiblichkeit sowie natürlicher Schönheit]), rauschte zur Tür und erstarrte am Treppenabsatz.

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig?!? Seht euch mal die Schweinerei an!!", kreischte sie entsetzt nach unten.

Lucius und Draco standen mit Unschuldsmiene in der Tür und blickten reumütig zu Boden.

„Wir wollten dir nur einen Freude machen", druckste Lucius sich rum.

„Indem ihr mir Blut in den Marmor schmiert?!"

Narcissa flitzte nach unten und ohrfeigte Lucius links und rechts. Der sah sie nur verdattert an.

„Also freust du dich nicht, Mommy?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

„Nein", funkelte sie ihn an.

„Oh."

„Es ist nur...", meldete sich Malfoy senior kleinlaut.

„Ich will nichts mehr hören, verstanden? Von keinem von euch beiden! Ich glaube, ich bekomme Migräne. Diese Familie ist völlig verrückt. Ich...ich besuche Dolores. Ja, das werde ich machen....", nuschelte Narcissa zerstreut, während sie wieder die Stufen hochstieg und Richtung zweiter Stock verschwand.

Lucius stand nur an der Treppe und sah ihr nach. Draco flocht der Harpie Zöpfchen in die Federn. Malfoy sah seinen Sohn an.

„Wollen wir Mommy eine Freude machen?"

Draco glubschte ihn mit Fischaugen an: „Mommy ist böse."

„Ja, und ich will sie wieder glücklich machen. Was meinst du, was für furchtbare Sachen sie sonst Misses Crabbe erzählt? Hm?"

„Misses Crabbe ist eine Giftspritze, und hässlicher als das Ministerium erlaubt."

Lucius sah ihn empört-belustigt an: „Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Du!"

„Oh", murmelte Lucius nur, „Lass uns Mommy überraschen, wenn sie wieder zurückkommt, ja?" Draco nickte nur und flocht weiter Zöpfchen.

„Dobby!", schrie Malfoy durchs ganze Haus und keine Sekunde später stand der kleine, runzelige Hauself mit den Froschaugen und passendem Maul vor ihm.

„Wisch diese Sauerei auf", schaffte er dem Sklaven an.

Dobby sah ihm nicht in die Augen: „Darf Dobby auch einen Lappen benutzen?"

Lucius seufzte genervt: „Von mir aus, weil ich heute gut gelaunt bin. Du darfst ein Tuch verwenden."

„Oh, Sir ist so gütig! Dobby dankt dem Herrn!"

„Schon gut, halt die Schnauze und fang an, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Während Dobby zu Boden fiel und mit einem handflächengroßen Tuch den Boden auf Hochglanz polierte, trugen Vater und Sohn den gewaltigen Vogel in die Küche.

Ich weiß, du willst ein Review schreiben. Nur keine Hemmungen!


	3. Gespräch unter Frauen

Immer noch gehören die Figuren J.K.Rowling, ich verdiene mit diesem sinnlosen Zeug nicht ein mickriges Centchen!

LG Phrenesis

Ps.: Bevor ich´s vergesse: Danke an Angel344,Becky Malfoy, Millerna Carlisle, Lakeisha für die Reviews zu dieser Story! Das baut sowas von auf!

Narcissa schlürfte mit spitzen Fingern aus einer Porzellantasse.

„Noch etwas Tee, Narcissa?", fragte Dolores Crabbe ihre Freundin.

„Gerne", lächelte sie und ließ sich nachschenken.

Dolores nahm ein Stück fettarmer Topfentorte, die bei ihrer Figur wahrscheinlich nur wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein war, und sah Narcissa neugierig über die roten Bäckchen hinweg an.

„Dann schieß mal los, was ist passiert? Du siehst völlig fertig aus", schmatzte sie mitfühlend. Ihre Freundin seufzte: „Ich weiß nicht was mit Lucius in letzter Zeit los ist. Ich sage dir, es ist die Hölle. Er ist überhaupt nicht mehr bei der Sache. Egal bei welcher Sache" Sie schenkte Dolores einen vielsagenden Blick.

„So?", fragte die dicke Lady sofort nach und war schon Feuer und Flamme für den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch.

„Hast du schon daran gedacht ihn zum Alchemisten zu schicken? Aidan schwört auf dieses Goldwasser. Und ich kann dir sagen, es hat wieder einiges Leben in unsere Ehe gebracht", fuhr sie schmunzelnd fort.

„Nein, in sofern gibt es nun wirklich alles andere als Probleme. Manchmal...", Narcissa beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

Dolores´ schallender Bariton brach sich mit Narcissas Gekicher an den Wänden.

Mrs Malfoy rang nach Luft: „Ich weiß nicht. Seit er bei Florish & Blotts war, ist mit ihm nichts mehr anzufangen. Du kannst mit Lucius kein vernünftiges Wort mehr sprechen. Er ist plötzlich so naturbegeistert. Immer wieder faselt er etwas, das ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehe. Tschuatschal, oder so."

„Was heißt das?"

„Frag mich leichteres. Und dann...", Narcissa zitterte und schniefte leise, „Dann ist er sogar freiwillig in ein Muggeleinkaufszentrum gegangen! Ich meine, mein Lucius! Der wahrscheinlich einzige Mensch, der sich davor fürchtet von einem Muggel berührt zu werden!" Sie brach in bittere Tränen aus.

Dolores streichelte mitfühlend und tröstend ihre Hand.

„Narcissa beruhige dich doch, Liebes. Das ist doch sicher nur so eine Phase. Du weißt doch wie die Männer sind. Zuerst neugierig wie junge Hunde, doch dann kommen sie mit eingezogenem Schwanz wieder zurückgekrochen."

Narcissa schniefte nur noch: „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Aber ja. Aidan hatte auch so eine Zeit. Er hat angefangen, etwas, dass die Muggel Skateboards nennen, zu sammeln. Es war furchtbar. Ich konnte keinen Schritt tun, ohne über eines dieser Dinger zu stolpern."

„Lucius hat auch ein neues Hobby. Er geht neuerdings auf die Jagd."

„Aha. Aber das ist doch gut. Er muss doch immer auf einen Angriff vorbereitet sein. Ist doch gut, wenn er ein paar Avada Kedavra Sprüche auf wehrlose Dinge loslässt, oder?"

Narcissa starrte entschlossen auf ihre Teetasse. „Er jagt nicht mit seinem Zauebrstab", sagte sie mürrisch, „ Er jagt mit einem Muggelgewehr."

Dolores wurde steif wie ein Brett: „Bitte?!"

Narcissa brach in dicke Krokodilstränen aus. Sie krallte sich in die großgeblümte Bluse ihrer Freundin und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

„Und....und....und heute....heute hat er dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt. Er hat eine Harpie erschossen. Und er hat Draco eingeredet, das wäre gut! Sie haben das Vieh in mein Haus gezerrt!! Das Blut wird nie wieder aus dem schwarzen Marmor gehen!!"

Dolores streichelte Narcissa beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Narcissa, Liebes, hör auf zu weinen. Ich schwöre dir, das ist wirklich nur eine Phase. Und du weißt wie Draco ist. Er ist ein absoluter Sturkopf. Du weißt, er hat einfach nur Lust am Töten. Erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit der Riesenschildkröte? Es hat ihm solche Freude gemacht, sie als Suppeneinlage zu verkaufen. Und da war er gerade vier!"

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Aber ja", lächelte Dolores, „Lucius wird wieder auf den Boden zurückkommen und Draco, lass dem Jungen doch den Spaß! Sie bauen sich nur eine normale Vater-Sohn-Beziehung auf."

„Du hast Lucius nicht gesehen. Ein Strahlen auf den Lippen, und wie er gekleidet war, oh!", sie brach wieder in Tränen aus.

„Er trug ein scheusliches Grün und einen Hut, wie ihn Hans getragen hat!"  
„Der deutsche Austauschschüler bei uns in Durmstrang?", Dolores wurde panisch, „Narcissa, ich weiß, du machst das Schlimmste durch. Aber wenn du nach Hause kommst, wird alles gleich anders aussehen. Glaub mir."

Narcissa wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte Mrs Crabbe an.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Es tut so gut, jemanden wie dich zu haben."

Ihre Freundin nichkte nur. Sie dachte: „War auch mir ein Vergnügen. Wenn Duchesse Parkinson das erfährt! Ha! Das wird eine lustige Kaffeerunde!"

Narcissa war aufgestanden, nahm ihren Besen und drehte sich im Türrahmen noch zu Dolores um. „Und vergiss nicht: Solltest du auch nur ein Wort von dem, was ich dir gesagt habe ausplaudern, dann kannst du Aidan und deinen Sohn von deinen Wänden abkratzen."

Lächelnd verließ sie das schmale Haus in Bath.

Klick auf den Button da unten! Da kommt dann ganz was spannendes!


	4. Ende

Die Figuren der Harry Potter-Romane gehören J.K.Rowling und was weiß ich noch wem. Ich habe leider, leider keinen Anteil.

4. Ende   (A/N: Titel ausdenken ist nicht meine Stärke *seufz*)

„Dad...", nuschelte Draco unsicher.

„Hmh?", fragte Lucius und schnitt fröhlich pfeifend das Gemüse.

„Bist du sicher, dass die Stichflamme normal ist?"

„Aber ja..", gab er zurück. „Stichflamme?!?!"

Kreischend warf Lucius eine Hauselfe auf den Römertopf um das Feuer zu löschen. Doch auch der Diener brannte wie Zunder.

Da die übliche Narcissa-wird´s-schon-richten-Methode gerade nicht einsatzfähig war, musste Lucius nachdenken, während die Hauselfe zu Staub verbrannte.

„Hey, ich bin ja ein Zauberer!", rief er aus und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Blitzgneißer", flüsterte Draco.

***

Narcissa flog mit einer „Für Sie" in der Hand gemächlich vor sich hin. Doch als sie aus dem Küchenfenster ihres Hauses Flammen züngeln sah, beschlich sie ein furchtbarer Verdacht. „Bitte nicht...", flehte sie und schoss nach Hause.

***

Lucius´ Plan war, wie immer, total in die Hose gegangen. Inzwischen liefen knapp zwanzig brennenden Hauselfen und eine brandblasenübersähte Ratte durchs Anwesen. Er legte immer wieder eine Elfe nach um dem Feuer den Sauerstoff abzusperren. Natürlich funktionierte es nicht. Draco stand mit einem Stöckchen daneben und briet sich einen großen Folienerdapfel. Plötzlich verschwand das Feuer.

„He...", raunzte Draco.

Sein Vater lächelte stolz. Hauselfen waren fast keine mehr übrig, die Küche sah aus wie ein Kohlenkeller, aber das Feuer war aus. Auf der Anrichte fackelte die „Forstzeitschrift 1953" ab.

Lucius zog ein Paar Handschuhe an und öffnete den Römertopf. Schwer duftend versank der Irrwicht im eigenen Saft. Karotten schwammen auf der Brühe.

„Na, sieht das nicht lecker aus?", fragte er seinen Sprössling.

Draco lächelte verzweifelt: „Wenn du meinst..."

„Das ist schon alles richtig so", strahlte Lucius. „Hoffe ich zumindest", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Deine Mutter wird sich freuen, dass wir den Muttertag doch nicht ganz vergessen haben!"

Draco strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und biss in seinen Erdapfel.

„AAAAHH!! Heiß!!!" Schreiend rannte er zur Wasserleitung und streckte seine Zunge darunter.

Lucius hatte ein hämisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass aber sofort in seinem Inneren verschwand, als Draco hersah.

„Komm, lass uns den Tisch decken", meinte Malfoy Senior den Topf haltend und deutete auf das schwarze Etwas, dass einmal einer der teuersten Tische der magischen Welt gewesen war.

Draco seufzte und half seinem Vater widerwillig. Dabei dachte er: „Können wir nicht im Restaurant essen, wie normale Malfoys?"

***

Als Narcissa über das Tor zum Anwesen flog, kullerten ihr auch schon brennende Hauselfen entgegen. Sie ließen sich ins Gras fallen und wälzten sich herum um das Feuer zu löschen.

„Was ist passiert?", fauchte Narcissa sie an.

Eine Elfe kroch mit gesenktem Gesicht auf sie zu: „Der Meister...er ist wahnsinnig geworden! Er wirft einen nach dem anderen von uns ins Feuer!"

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", grummelte sie zu sich selbst und wollte wieder auf den Besen steigen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Nenne deinen Meister nie wieder wahnsinnig!" Damit versetzte sie der Hauselfe einen Fluch und flog davon.

***  
Schwer atmend krallte sie sich an den Türrahmen. Da saßen ihre Männer in einer verrusten Küche und grinsten ihr entgegen. Beide waren völlig schwarz und die Zähne stachen grotesk weiß hervor.

„Was. Ist. Passiert?", fragte sie fassungslos und brach fast zusammen.

„Wunderschönen Muttertag!", brüllten beide im Chor und strahlten sie an.

„M-Muttertag?"

„Yep", lachte Draco, „Und wir haben für dich gekocht!"

„U-und was?" Narcissa traute sich kaum zu fragen.

„Koste!", rief ihr Sohn, zerrte sie zu den Überresten des Tisches und schöpfte ihr aus dem Römertopf reichlich in einen Teller.

Unsicher begann die Frau zu essen. Sie kaute sich durch Erde und Steinchen am Fleisch, schluckte schwer und sagte überrascht tuend: „ Das schmeckt gut! Wie habt ihr das geschafft?" Sie wusste, was für Nieten die beiden in Sachen Hausarbeit waren. Manchen wissen gar nicht, zu was für gefährlich Waffen Staubtücher werden können. Aber wozu hatte man schließlich Hauselfen?  
Scheinbar schmeckte es ihren beiden „Meisterköchen" weit besser...

Alle drei aßen, tranken und lachten schließlich über die Ereignisse des Tages.

Da erinnerte sich Narcissa an etwas: „Eine Hauselfe sagte, du hättest die Viecher ins Feuer geworfen?"

„Was?!", prustete Lucius los. Eines musste man ihm lassen, er war ein begnadeter Schauspieler und Lügner.

Auch Draco kicherte, achtete aber darauf, seiner Mutter nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Irgendwie wusste sie immer sofort, wenn er sie belog.

„Glaubst du etwas, ich hätte versucht, mit Hauselfen ein Feuer zu löschen?"

Narcissa lachte schließlich auch ungehalten. Es schien ihr doch zu unrealistisch.

Draco und sein Vater sahen sich kurz wissend an, bevor sie weiterkicherten, damit seine Mutter nichts merkte. Narcissa hatte keinen Schimmer, das sie einer handfesten Lüge aufsaß.

So, das wars dann. Ja, war ein lahmes Ende, aber das ist halt so, wenn einem die Ideen ausgehen.

Da ihr hier ja angekommen seid, hoffe ich, eure (deine) wertvolle Zeit nicht verschwendet zu haben und dass es euch (dir) einigermaßen gefallen hat.

Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder, LG Phrenesis


End file.
